Wedding Invitations
by Professor Snaglefoompus
Summary: Edgeworth and Franziska are planning on their wedding invitations, when they get in a minor argument over whether or not to invite Manfred Von Karma to the wedding. Edgeworth/Franziska.


**Author's Note:** This story came from the GameCola Podcast, when we got off-topic and discussed the possibility of Edgeworth going out with Franziska Von Karma. It seems somewhat unlikely. After all, Manfred Von Karma killed Edgeworth's father. That might drive a wedge in an Edgeworth/Franziska relationship. Specifically, Paul mentioned that it could make for an incredibly awkward wedding.

And thus, I had to write this fanfic.

* * *

**Wedding Invitations**

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye exclaimed. She had just opened the door to Miles Edgeworth's office, only to find that, once again, he was busy sitting on his couch, kissing Franziska Von Karma.

"Prosecutor Skye!" Edgeworth said, immediately trying to stand up from the couch.

Unfortunately, his ruffles had somehow gotten stuck in Franziska's ruffles, so standing up wasn't an option. He was violently yanked back downwards, crashing onto the floor. And because Franziska's ruffles were stuck to Edgeworth's, she was yanked downwards as well, falling on top of him.

"Fool!" Franziska cried, immediately reaching forward and unclasping the broach that held her ruffled bow in place. She got up and sat back down on the couch, rubbing her neck. It felt like it had been ripped off.

Edgeworth stood up, trying to look as dignified as he possibly could, given the fact that he had been lying on the ground a few moments earlier. "Prosecutor Skye, how can I assist you?" he asked.

"I have some forms for you to sign by the end of the day," Lana said, putting them on a table. "Honestly, you two, this is the third time this week I've caught you kissing on the job. If you don't stop, I'll have to ban you from visiting each other's offices on company time. Otherwise, you'll never get any work done ever again."

"For your information, we _were_ working," Edgeworth said. "We were going over the wedding invitation list when we got a little...er, distracted."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Lana said. She turned and left the room.

Edgeworth grinned. "Now where were we...?" he asked, leaning close to his fiancée.

"Not until my neck is healed," Franziska warned, her hand grabbing onto her whip.

Edgeworth frowned. "Right, then. The wedding invitations."

He picked up his address and flipped through it, while Franziska did the same thing with her own address book. "I believe we left off with Larry Butz," Edgeworth said.

"That man is a fool," Franziska said. "I won't have him anywhere near my wedding."

"Agreed. Knowing him, he'd probably get drunk and make a pass at the priest."

"What about Phoenix Wright?" Franziska asked. Although she was grateful to Phoenix for convincing her to ask Edgeworth out, she still couldn't seem to get over her intense dislike of that pointy-haired fool.

"If we don't invite him, he's going to ask why," Edgeworth said. "But to be safe, I'll stop by his office and explain to him how he is not allowed to bring any of his unsavory friends along."

"Good plan," Franziska said. "And of course, we must invite Father."

"Out of the question," Edgeworth said.

"WHAT?!" Franziska shouted, cracking her whip on the table. "My father has to be there to walk me down the aisle!"

"Need I remind you that your father killed _my_ father?" Edgeworth said coolly. "I don't want my father's murderer at my wedding day, thank you very much."

"But he is my _father_," Franziska insisted. "Would _you_ want to get married without your father there?"

"I wouldn't know, because I'll never have that opportunity, thanks to Murdering Manfred," Edgeworth said.

"Murdering Manfred?" Franziska roared. "Have you been making up nicknames for my father behind my back, Miles Edgeworth?"

"I have not," Edgeworth said, coolly. After dating Franziska for so long, he had gotten pretty used to her occasional fits of rage. "I know how adverse you are to shortening people's names, Franziska Von Karma, soon to be Edgeworth."

"Fool!" Franziska said. "I shall not be Franziska Edgeworth! You shall be Miles Von Karma!"

Edgeworth blanched. "Miles Von Karma?"

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Franziska said. "You always wanted to be a Von Karma. I could tell when Father was training us."

"Training us to be cold, unfeeling monsters," Edgeworth said. "Giving up everything important in order to be _perfect._ What a load of bunk, what a—"

Edgeworth's speech was interrupted by his fiancée crashing her lips against his.

"God, I love it when you say that," Franziska said.

It was true; Franziska loved it when Edgeworth stepped on her father's theories. Edgeworth was the only one who understood the pressure she had to be perfect in every way. That's why he was the only one who was able to relieve her from the pressure of perfection, the one to let her know that it was okay to be normal, to have feelings like everybody else.

It was the greatest revelation of her life, and she loved Edgeworth for it.

That, and for other reasons. Edgeworth might not be a Von Karma yet, but his kissing was probably as close to perfection as a human could get. Not that she had kissed anyone else for comparison, of course.

"Okay," Edgeworth said. "You win. Your father can be at the wedding."

"Perfect," Franziska smiled.

Having gotten that problem out of the way, the two of them could get back to more important things, like snogging each other's brains out.

And that's just what they were doing when Lana Skye came back to pick up the forms she had left.

"Not _again!_" Lana exclaimed.


End file.
